In the prior art numerous sensor arrangements are known; in the present case the sensor arrangement is one with two pick-up arrangements. The pick-up arrangements each comprise at least one pick-up, and for example the pick-ups of both pick-up arrangements work according to the same measurement principle, in particular each being inductive measurement pick-ups. The sensor arrangement is provided for detection within two spatially separated position zones.
The sensor arrangement according to the invention is designed in particular for arrangement on an electronic transmission control unit of an automatic transmission, for example a dual-clutch transmission. In such an arrangement, the sensor arrangement detects, for example, the gear setting in the automatic transmission in various position ranges. Such a control unit for connection to a sensor arrangement is described for example in the document DE 199 55 603 C1.
A sensor arrangement with a pick-up arrangement that uses inductive measurement pick-ups is described for example in the document DE 20 2005 016 333 U1, where in a known manner the pick-up arrangement is arranged on an associated evaluation unit for monitoring a position range. Considerable structural space is taken up when monitoring a number of position ranges spatially remote from one another by means of such sensor arrangements.